Peach and Her Gift
by Icy Chinoumi
Summary: Warning: shoujo ai! Peach reflects on her thoughts about Zelda during Christmas. She dosen't know if the other princess would like her gift or not eversince she had found out her true feelings for her. Oneshot. PeachZelda


Icy Chinoumi: Okay, I know that shoujo ai is hardly done in this section. Besides, I couldn't help but keep on thinking about this fan fic idea. I hope you people like it. BTW, this is Zelda/Peach. Meaning girl love girl content. Not Boy and girl, girl and girl. Okay? So if you're homophobic and decide to read this for some odd reason, I just like to say that I've warned you. BTW, some Fire Emblem and Zelda reference.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own SSB;M.

(Peach's POV)

I sat down on the couch of the Super Smash Bros; Melee HQ's living room. I sat there watching everyone; all twenty-four of them. Each one with a friend or an associate. But worst of all, some of these peoples had couples.

Almost all the boys were taken. Marth had Princess Sheeda, some girl from a far off country who came here, riding on some flying horse. Roy had Lilina, another girl from a far off country. Samus had, ewww… Fox?! That was a shock to anyone. But those people weren't my main focus. I was focused on two blondes on the couch right in front of me.

Despite the fact that I was sitting right next to the fireplace, I felt as if I was being given the cold shoulder. After all, I was watching Zelda and Link.

I clutched onto the box on my lap, I felt the warmth of the fireplace begin to fill my body. Or was that the growing jealously I felt from watching the couple?

Jealousy? Of course I am! Link was sitting right there in front of me while holding a mistletoe over Zelda's head. I wasn't growing green with envy because Zelda was going to be kissed by him. I was jealous that Link would be the one to kiss Zelda.

That's right, I'm jealous because of that. I've always wanted a kiss from her since the day we became best friends. She was simply wonderful in everyway. I looked over to the fireplace, in hope of her not seeing me blush as thoughts of her entered my mind.

There were other reasons why I would want such attention from her. She was a very likeable person in every way possible. She could brighten up anyone's mood if she wanted too. Especially mines since we had became close friends. I especially remembered on that day when I had the worst day of all.

(flash back)

_I was lying on my bed, upset that even though I had come to this place to prove my strength to the whole world in the tournaments. Even though, Masterhand had set down the rules for everybody during the tournaments. Even though, one of the rules was that there was to be no fighting outside of the competition, Bowser was still trying to capture me! It made me so mad inside that when he attempted to capture me, he always knew when Mario would be too busy to do anything about it at the time._

_I could have sat there mad all day. That is… until I remembered that Zelda was my roommate. _

_Now back then, I was just getting to know this princess so I acted a little different to her then I do now._

_I lifted my head as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Huh?" I had said with tears running down my face. I had thought that there was no one in the room at the time but I was wrong. I didn't want anybody to see me like this, as weak girl that was about to give up on the world due to some bully. I felt like screaming for her to leave me alone but that had quickly all changed as I looked into her concerned face. Something about her had just made me calmed down. I had immediately started feeling ashamed for almost shouting for her to leave me alone._

_"Its Bowser, isn't it?"_

_I don't know how she had known about him back then. I had never told her about him and my problems at all. "Huh? But how do you know?"_

_"I've met people like him before." I remembered when she started rubbing my back with her hand I nearly melted. Oh how much I had liked that touch. _

_"You have?" I asked the question with so much energy that the other princess had jumped. _

_She took her hand off of me and I remembered trying to hide my disappointment, which actually worked. With both of her hands together in her lap she said with a troubled look, "People that obviously have no point in life but to make others miserable for their own sick enjoyment."_

_I sat right up on the bed and got closer to her. I was starting to get interested in her because, we had something in common. Which was something that I considered to be a rare thing. Especially when I was with the other members of this house. I never knew that anybody would have the same problems as I do in this house._

_"Do these people still make you miserable/" I asked with interest._

_She looked at me with a smile on her face as if she had accomplished something. "No," her smile was so wonderful that I had to stop myself from commenting on how cute she looked at the moment. _

_"How'd you do that?"_

_"There was a tournament where I had to fight him. So I decided right there and then that I would face my fears." She started laughing, "Dr. Mario said that old Ganondork wouldn't be out of the hospital in weeks."_

_I should have guessed that it was Ganondorf back then but at the time, I was too abosorved in my own problems to realize Zelda had been through the same stuff that I was going through right at the moment. _

_"I've watched that Bowser guy before…" She shuddered, "He asks just like him. You don't have to stand for that! I bet you could get rid of him if you tried."_

_"What? I do try!" _

_She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Well, try harder. And before you know it, you'll be free of him."_

_And that's exactly what I did. _

_The next I had faced Bowser during the tournaments. I gave it my all and I won the match! Bowser even had the an outline of a frying pan on his face to prove it. But the best part of that day wasn't the fans that cheered for me as I won, or Mario's happiness for me, or even the huge gold throphie that I could hardly pick after I won it. The best part of all was going to my room to see her…_

_There, just as soon as I opened the door, Zelda embraced me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"_

_I was so happy that day that I couldn't stop crying._

(end flashback)

That was the day her and me had become more than just roommates. We had become close friends. But now that I think about our friendship during those days, I realized that I had always thought of her as more than just a friend.

Sitting here, just watching the couple together made me get that cold shoulder feeling again. Now I know why. Actually I knew why along but I was too afraid to admit it. I've been told that sometimes, I tend to wear my emotions on my sleeve. Now that could be a good thing and a bad thing. In this case, a bad thing. Because of this, I'm sure that somehow, Zelda had found out about my feelings for her. I think that's why I was beginning to feel like she was avoiding me. I could tell as we made a little eye contact and she quickly broke it off by looking over to Link.

That hurt so badly. She had been doing this a lot lately. I probably would too, if I was in her shoes. Instead of a best freind, she probably saw a monster sitting right before her. After all, it's not everyday that you find out that your friend has feelings for you.

I squeezed the nicely wrapped box on my lap, leaving a dent in it. A part of me was mad at this but the other part of me didn't care. I don't know if giving Zelda this Christmas present would do any good. If she was avoiding me so much because of my feelings for her then I'm sure she would hate getting a gift from me. I placed one hand on the nametag and was about to rip it off and claim the gift as my own, when I saw some red liquid fall onto my hand.

"Opps." I looked up to see a girl with long blue hair. "What ya got (hic up) there?" Princess Sheeda rested her head on the couch, one of her hands were raised above of her head. She took a drink from the wine bottle in her hand, "(hic up) Is that (hic up) for a (hic up) special someone?"

She was drunk. I decided to answer her question, taking advantage of the fact that she was drunk and everyone was doing his or her own thing. There was a good thing that she wouldn't be able to remember anything from the conversation at all. "Not anymore."

"(hic up) Why's that?"

I clutched onto the box and thought about how much Zelda was ignoring me. "I don't think it's worth it. She doesn't deserve it at all."

"Hmm… (hic up) So you're just going to keep it all to yourself (hic up)? That's pretty selfish."

"Well my special someone isn't probably doesn't want any attention from me in the first place. So do you still think that's selfish if I'm keeping a gift that I'm sure she wouldn't want from me?"

"Christ(hic up)mas is a about spending time with that loved one." She pointed to the couple in front of me, "even if she's being a jerk or not."

I wondered if she was pointing to Zelda out of an example. Darn, how many people knew about my feelings for her? Did I wear my emotions that much? "How…" I stopped myself from asking because the blue haired woman had bent over. Sounds of water hitting the floor was followed after that.

Ewww…. I bet whatever whine she drank was now on the floor. I didn't even bothered to look behind the couch to see Marth scream about the mess his girlfriend had made. I didn't even look back to see if the prince was dragging the girl away from the living room. I just knew. And I was right.

"Noo! Marthy, I'm not done talking to the fairy!" Sheeda screamed.

"You're drunk, lets just go have you get rid of all that wine at the toilet before you throw up somewhere else." The sound of Sheeda throwing up again was followed after that.

I looked over to the present. It was dented badly. I ran my hands over the dents to try and fix the box but it was beyond repair. I sighed. I knew Sheeda was right. Even if, she was drunk or not. It was just that I was so mad at Zelda for ignoring me that I just didn't want her to have the present. Now it's packaging was ruined. And judging from the look on the clock, there was no way that I could rewrap the gift again. It was ten minutes till 12 o' clock. I knew that when the clock struck midnight, everyone would open his or her gifts.

I messed up, I know. Getting up, I placed the gift under the Christmas tree, annoyed at the sight of the other presents being nicely wrapped under the large tree. With guilt flowing through me, I started to feel as if the living room was too crowded for me. I needed some air.

I walked outside and sat on the porch out of the view of the window so nobody would spot me if anybody needed me. I simply wanted to be alone. I was sick of seeing all those couples in that room, especially Link and Zelda.

_"Christ(hic up)mas is a about spending time with that loved one." _I knew that from the start but would there be a point in all that if your loved one was already taken and wouldn't pay attention to you even if she wasn't taken or not? I thought about this even as everyone in the house was shouting, "Merry Christmas!" Had it really been ten minutes out here already? Oh well. Time does go by faster if your occupied with something. Not like I care or anything. Since it's twelve o' clock, everybody must be opening their gifts right now.

My heart began to beat pretty fast. Did Zelda start opening her gifts. And if she is… whose gift is she opening? Would she even open my gift for her or would she even open it at all? The anxiety raced throughout my body. I hope she's not even thinking about throwing the gift into the trash.

That gift came from my heart and it would kill me to see her do that. Despite the way she was acting lately. I wanted her to know that I would still love her. How can I not? She was there for me through the good and the bad. Even if I didn't want her help, she still helped me out. Darn it! Even if she hated the gift, I'm sure right now that I would feel real good in the end for giving her the gift anyway. "Because I love her and nothing can change that!" I shouted, not knowing if I cared if anybody heard me or not. I was feeling tired of my self-hating thoughts throughout the whole evening. "I want her to know that I'll be there for her too."

I leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position where I rested my head in my knees. "I actually feel good right now." I sat there, feeling good about letting out all my problems which took a long time since it was now one o' clock.

"Zelda that looks lovely on you! Who brought it for you?"

"Its one a.m. I'm going to go to bed! Nice outfit!"

"Looking good, princess!"

"Marth! Stop staring at her! What about me (hic up) me?"

What's with all that noise? Could it be that Zelda actually opened my present? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Peach? Where is she?" I could hear Zelda scream.

My heart began to beat fast. Was she looking for me?

(Zelda's POV)

How could I be so stupid? Ignoring her like that? I know she's hurting inside and yet I was just making things worse by flirting with Link. When the truth is, I don't like him like that. He may have known me for a much longer time then Peach but he could never EVER pass the friendship zone. That's exactly what I used to think of Peach, just because she was a girl. Now I'm paying for it with my guilt.

Clutching onto a box with the title "to: Peach from: Zelda" I opened the door to the porch, a place that I haven't looked yet. I swear, if I find that girl, I'll do everything I can to make it up to her. I just didn't know what to do when I found out that she loved me. That's why I've been avoiding her. Sweet Nayru, I just hope that she can forgive me.

I opened the door and a gasp followed. Peach stood with a wide-eyed expression. I stood there, surprised that I didn't look here before. Seeing as we could have been standing there all day, I decided to follow her eyes to see what she was staring at. "Oh the dress? I love it!" I'm sure everybody else did especially since, they couldn't stop commenting on it. I caught a glimpse of it in the mirror behind Peach. It was the same length as my usual dress but it was much different than the usual dress too. It was purple, a color that I usually don't wear. The dress wasn't loose, there was a split to it that allowed me some free movement. The fabric also fit around my figure nicely. It was a dress that I thought I would never wear in my life, it did seem sort of seductive. However, since I felt that the gift came from the heart, I felt as if I would treasure this outfit for a long time.

My happiness ended when Peach asked, "I didn't think you'll like the prescient since you've been ignoring me."

I frowned, "About that…" Too many emotions flowed thorough my mind right now. I wanted to apologize more than ever but I know that saying sorry wouldn't just fix this mess. "Peach… having a girl fall in love with you isn't an every day thing."

It was Peach's turn to frown. "I know… but…"

"But…" I wasn't done talking, "Nether is having that girl take some time to realize that she's been a fool not to realize her own feelings."

"You mean…" There was a sign of hope in those big blue eyes that I've been trying to ignore all day.

I nodded.

"B-but what about Link?"

I knew that question was coming up. "I was just showing some Christmas spirit with the mistletoe and all. Look, Link's been real great to me since the first day we've met but I can't imagine us two together. No matter how much he tries, I just won't like him that way. And I should clear that up with him tomorrow before he gets any ideas." I had noticed a while ago that I had started avoiding Peach's gaze but I felt too guilty to look at her again. "Don't get me wrong, I really do love you. I just… hope that you can forgive me." I still didn't bother to look up at her, she was probably too busy taking in everything. Maybe she needed some more space.

I almost turned around to head for the door but the feel of arms closing around my body stopped me. "Zelda… don't go. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you."

I felt myself blush at the feel of her soft body against my back. Turning around carefully, I embraced her and it felt so good. I just wished that I could have told her my feelings before. It would have lifted a load off of my chest a whole lot earlier.

I wish that I could stay in that embrace all day but the dropping of the box that I was holding, soon ended that.

"Who's that for?" Peach bended down to pick it up. Her face beamed as she read the nametag. "For me? Zelda?" She looked at me. I'm sure a while ago, she would have been confused.

I nodded.

"Thank you!" She opened it with happiness. The princess gasped as she held a lovely blue dress high up into the air. "Wow!" She turned around to face the mirror. "T-this must have cost a lot of money!" She placed it against her body and I'm sure it would look just lovely on her if she put it on.

The dress was only five dollars but I didn't want to tell her that. "It didn't cost that much."

"I can't wait to try this on," she approached me and kissed me on the cheek before running to the bathroom.

I blushed as I realized that she kissed me but that faded away as I entered the living room. Sitting on one of the couches, I waited for her to get out the bathroom.

Since I was waiting. I noticed that there was no one in the room at all. Meaning that Peach and me could catch up on the time that we spent away from each other. I continued thinking about this thought as Peach approached me. Oh Nayru, she looked wonderful in that dress.

The other woman chuckled, "Don't you like it."

Of course! The dress was designed almost like mine but it had a heart shaped hole on the chest area, showing a little cleavage. It fit her perfectly. "Yes…" Was all that I could say before I stopped myself from saying anything else. I'm sure that if I did say anything else, I'd probably sound stupid.

Peach smiled and sat right next to me, "I can get used to this."

"So can I," I noticed that Peach raised one hand above my head. I looked up to see a mistletoe. I rolled my eyes, I should have been expecting this some time soon. Oh well, Peach did look cute with her eyes closed and her lips perked up in a kissing pose. I sighed happily, I leaned in to kiss her and this time I wasn't kissing someone out of Christmas spirit, but I was doing it out of love.

The end.

Icy Chinoumi: Okay. One shots are hard to write. I hope that some one likes this. I usually read any pairings on the SSB;M section. But I just got tired of hardly seeing any shoujo ai so I wrote this. Well, anyway, Merry Christmas!


End file.
